


Подземный мир как оплот Свободы

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ограничить их лишь мифом об Аиде и Персефоне – значит упростить весь потенциал того, кем мог бы стать Уилл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подземный мир как оплот Свободы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my underworld is your liberty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761746) by [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/pseuds/TriffidsandCuckoos). 



Разумеется, Ганнибал задумывался на досуге о занятной аналогии с Аидом и Персефоной. Да, да. С Плутоном и Прозерпиной. Эти истории не относятся к мифологии его родной страны, но теперь национальная принадлежность не имеет особого значения. Американским берегам он так же чужд и с определенной долей снисходительной гордости носит имя захватчика – хотя бы потому, что однажды с исторической точки зрения возьмет над ним верх. Сотрет ассоциации с предшественником, и тогда это имя будет принадлежать исключительно ему.  
  
Аналогия с греческим мифом поэтична и в какой-то мере ему импонирует. Хотя и не имеет почти ничего общего с его действительностью. По крайней мере, не настолько, как может показаться.  
  
Мысленно он с удовольствием осваивается в роли властителя мертвых и, порой диагностируя у пациентов манию величия, признает, что сам грешит тем же. «Сочувствие дьяволу» - избитая фраза, популяризированная теми, кто не знает, о чем говорит. Ведь чтобы сочувствовать Дьяволу (и здесь он себе льстит, с этим не поспоришь), нужно хотя бы отчасти понимать, каково находиться на его месте. Нужно уметь считаться с нормами общественной морали, даже если видишь их подлинную сущность. Немногие люди способны на подобное осознание.  
  
И Уилл Грэхем, по глубокому убеждению Ганнибала, входит в их число. Если бы однажды Дьяволу понадобился кто-либо, способный познать его сознание, Бог уже предусмотрительно подготовил для него земного партнера.  
  
Эмпатия в современном обществе превозносится как романтическая идея, однако, как и в случае с Дьяволом, люди не понимают природы этого таланта. И тот факт, что благородный Уилл – изгой даже в собственном сознании, служит тому самым наглядным доказательством.  
  
Если пожелает, Уилл может посмотреть на мир глазами хныкающей брошенной королевы выпускного: молодой, мелодраматичной, прячущей уязвимую плоть под маской американского идеала. Или же глазами любого из адвокатов и фондовых брокеров, которым так нравится считать себя бездушными. Они начали общаться совсем недавно, поэтому он не уверен, труднее ли Уиллу погружаться в каждодневную рутину суматошного мира предписаний и ограничений, или у него просто нет желания.  
  
 _Мне понравилось убивать Хоббса_ , вслух признается Уилл. Далеко не откровение, во всяком случае, не для Ганнибала. Уилл пока не понимает, почему ход их мыслей совпадает настолько естественно, но поймет.  
  
По этой и многим другим причинам (хотя, в сущности, они все сходятся к одной-единственной – Уиллу Грэхему, и никакой другой ему не требуется) Ганнибал готов оценить поэтичность параллели с сошествием Персефоны во тьму, но не считает, что их историю нужно загонять в рамки этого образа.  
  
Изначально Персефона поддалась слабости. Она не могла ждать, алчность была слишком велика. И она убедила себя, что самая малость не имеет значения, что границы относительны, если чего-то очень хочется. Типичная молодая девушка.  
  
(Ганнибал знает об истолкованиях мифа и вполне их одобряет.)  
  
Милый, трогательный Уильям не слаб. Совсем напротив. Каждый день он сталкивается с картинами, которые у любого человека вызвали бы страх и, более того, открытое неприятие. Речь даже не о ненависти, а об отвращении. Уилл почти сроднился с отвращением к себе, поскольку все дается легко после стольких лет практики.  
  
К счастью, он каким-то чудом ни разу не пытался искать приют в заблуждениях вегетарианства.  
  
Уилл обладает силой, и парадоксальным образом, как эмпатия стала мечом, острием, обращенным к хозяину, а не нимбом, который навязывает ему общество, собственная сила стала его слабостью. Эта сила питает самоуничижительные мысли, вынуждает его бесконечно изматывать себя внутренними монологами и тратить массу усилий на концепт нормальности, за пределы которого он должен выйти.  
  
Выйти за пределы. Снова религиозная терминология. Что очень кстати, если вспомнить их дискуссию о Его образе и подобии.  
  
(Ганнибал не особенно религиозен. Он верит в высшие силы.  _Не_  верит в то, что их необходимо почитать каким-то официально учрежденным образом. У коллег и клиентов нередко возникает диссонанс при общении с атеистом, которому нравится мысль о божественном присутствии.)  
  
(Ему не раз говорили, что он _божественно готовит_ , и он принимает подобные комплименты с улыбкой, невербальный язык кажется более уместным при поглощении жизни.)  
  
Ганнибал не запрет Уилла в глубинах подземного царства. Вульгарное и оскорбительное предположение. Он не намерен здесь разыгрывать какую-то гиперболизированную метафору изнасилования. Персефона становится Королевой Подземного мира (когда сделка окончательно заключена, выбран будущий муж, голод утолен и получено разрешение матери), сама при этом не получив ни малейшего права голоса.  
  
Немногие оценят глубину жеста разделения добычи с кем-либо. В отличие от прочих блюд, которые сервирует Ганнибал, ингредиенты для завтрака Уилла были тщательно отобраны, приготовлены и предложены без презрительных ухмылок. Он улыбался. Но не так, как обычно улыбается за спинами у выскочек, возомнивших, что им все известно. Ганнибал делит с Уиллом свою жертву, свою добычу, и не случайную, а именно ту, которая помогла аналитику в решении задачи. Несмотря на никчемную упаковку, это один из самых интимных актов в жизни Ганнибала.  
  
(Он мысленно представляет себе совместное убийство, улыбку Уилла, когда он вопьется зубами в плоть, поцелуи в крови. Представляет совершенство.)  
  
Семена граната можно заменить аллюзией на хлебные крошки. Как угодно, суть останется прежней. Потенциал переполняет Уилла, вскипает под его кожей, и когда он принимает завтрак в этих контейнерах (преступно безвкусные вещи, к слову, но на данный момент важно приучить Уилла хотя бы регулярно питаться), когда он ест предложенное, улыбается и, да, попутно вырабатывает определенный вкус… происходит не столько совращение, сколько подтверждение.  
  
(Пожалуй, если следовать логике параллелей с греческой мифологией, то их покровитель скорее Дионис. Бог всего, что достойно покровительства: безумия Уилла и голода Ганнибала, всего первобытного и человеческого, и запретного и от этого еще более желанного.  
  
Ганнибал не воспринимает Уилла как ручного пажа (хотя признает, что хочет им обладать всецело), не ожидает и того, что Уильям станет точной его копией, несмотря на свой уникальный талант эмпатии. Как бы ни прельщала Ганнибала идея партнерства (которая и вовсе его не прельщала, пока он не проследил очертания клетки, где заперт Уилл, пока Уилл не рассмеялся, снова и снова, в ходе честного, бесхитростного разговора, пока он не увидел Уилла вымокшим в крови и беспомощным – воспоминание, к которому Ганнибал периодически возвращается, когда откровения пациентов становятся до абсурда банальными)… какой бы соблазнительной ни была сама идея, ему искренне хочется помочь Уиллу найти собственный стиль. Пусть божественная марионетка сама дергает себя за ниточки. Возможно, у него не будет какого-то определенного метода убийства, и он возьмет понемногу от каждой тени из тех, что населяют его сознание: бесконечный поток подражаний, который позже преобразуется в личный почерк.  
  
Но после они непременно будут делить ужин. Ганнибал в этом уверен.  
  
Они - современная (намного более либеральная) версия мифа об Аиде и Персефоне в круговороте поглощения жизней, в мире, где свет отвлекает внимание на ничтожные мгновения, и невинные души каждый раз опускаются в подземное царство, когда находят кого-то, с кем можно посмеяться и поговорить о запретных плодах. Уилл – не невинен, и Ганнибал не оскорбил бы его этим словом.  
  
Не поспоришь… возможно, он и правда не против занять трон повелителя мертвых. Но, кроме того, он хочет разделить его с родственной душой, чтобы достичь чего-то большего. Потенциал их тандема только предстоит раскрыть.  
  
Им свойственна ужасающая, но подлинная красота. И, кто знает, вместе они могли бы сравниться с богами.


End file.
